The construction of tackle boxes varies widely. However, they are basically designed to accomplish the storage of numerous items of varying sizes and shapes in a convenient and orderly manner and which provides maximum access to the items contained. The construction of the tackle box should be relatively simple, jam-proof, stable, and provide maximum protection to the tackle box contents. These requirements are generally similar to those of tool boxes, and the same containers are often utilized interchangeably for that purpose. One of the popular forms of tackle box is an all-drawer chest for drawers having a drop front panel which serves to enclose the drawers within a box-like container for maximum protection. In metal and wood form, boxes of this nature have long been popular with machinists for storage of their tools of trade.